1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and method for identifying traffic patterns and providing route information.
2. Background of the Related Art
The use of on board navigational devices, such as global positioning devices, is becoming widespread in the automotive industry. These devices are capable of plotting the location of a vehicle in which the device is used on a map and even providing directions from one location to another.
In addition to determining the location of a vehicle, these devices can be connected to a service which provides information about traffic patterns along a route chosen by the operator. The operator can pay a fee to a service provider and receive information the service provider has assimilated. The service provider receives traffic information from traditional sources such as air borne vehicles cameras and /or designated drivers who relay the information to the service provider. Unfortunately, this service can be expensive and does not necessarily provide real time information about traffic conditions. In addition, the compilation and dissemination of information by the service can be labor intensive.
Other devices are known which can determine the congestion along a particular route using a speed detecting means and comparing the speed with a known value representing the posted speed along the route. The device then provides a route which is believed to avoid the congestion that has been detected.
One problem with this system is that the device does not know about the congestion until the vehicle and the operator experience the congestion. As a result, the information cannot be used to prevent a driver from selecting a route based upon information that the chosen route has or is experiencing congestion.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for identifying traffic patterns and determining routes and/or congestion using known navigational systems which utilize the identified information.
In one aspect of the invention, a computer system is provided comprising one or more traffic information receivers and transmitters configured to receive and transmit traffic condition information; a system location receiver configured to determine a position of the system; and a signal processing unit comprising a processor and a memory coupled to the one or more traffic information receivers and transmitters and the system location receiver, wherein the signal processing unit is configured to perform the steps of determining a first and a second position of the system along a road segment; determining an elapsed time between the first and second positions of the computer system; and determining whether the elapsed time indicates a congested traffic condition along the road segment by comparing the elapsed time with a stored time value for the road segment.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for processing traffic pattern information is provided comprising determining a first position for a vehicle in a road segment at a first time; determining a second position for the vehicle in a road segment at a second time; determining an elapsed time by comparing the first time and the second time; and determining whether a congested traffic condition exists for the road segment according to the elapsed time.
In another aspect, the invention provides a signal-bearing medium containing a program which, when executed by one or more processors, performs the steps of determining a first position for a vehicle in a road segment at a first time; determining a second position for the vehicle in a road segment at a second time; determining an elapsed time by comparing the first time and the second time; and determining whether a congested traffic condition exists for the road segment according to the elapsed time.